priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Penny Ante
So called, because it took pennies to play a game with two grocery items. Gameplay The contestant was given three oversized pennies at the start of the game. They were then shown a grocery item with four possible prices displayed, only one of which was correct. The contestant had to select the correct price. If they were incorrect, they had to give up one of their pennies. If they were correct, they moved on to a second grocery item played the same way. If the contestant guessed the second price correctly, they won a large prize. If, however, the contestant made three mistakes between the two items, they were out of pennies and the game ended. The gameplay took place on a game board which was split in half vertically to represent the two grocery items. An item sat on each half, with the four possible prices displayed in a row of buttons in front of the contestant, as well as along the back wall of the game board. When a selection was made, the corresponding button was pressed, and a row of illuminated pennies ran up the board to the price on the back wall, which revealed either the word "yes" or "no" behind it. The game was arguably best known for the unusual sound effect (similar to the sound effect made by the bonus game wheel on The Joker's Wild) that played as the pennies lit up. Rule changes The first five playings of Penny Ante used different rules in which the possible prices were not divided into two groups for the two grocery items and the goal was to find both prices before the total of the contestant's incorrect guesses reached $1. The total of the incorrect guesses was measured by penny catchers, into which pennies fell in the amount of the wrong guess. The same board was used, but it was not split into green and blue halves as it was under its final format. Retirement Penny Ante suffered recurring mechanical problems, in which instances occurred where all shots of the board in action had to be added in post-production because none of electronics would work. These problems started happening in the 1990s, growing more frequent during Season 30, where on two occasions, the right price tag accidentally opened when Barker pressed another button on the machine. The game was scheduled to be played on October 9, 2002, but it malfunctioned and could not be repaired in a timely manner; Pick-A-Number was eventually played to replace it, and Penny Ante was retired. The staff later decided to reverse its decision and attempt to have the board repaired, but in the intervening days, it had been left outside in the rain and was damaged to the point of being unusable. They then decided to have a new board built for the game, but the plans never got past the design stages, and after a five-year hiatus, it was finally shelved permanently in April 2007. Having been played for 23 years, it is the second longest-lived pricing game ever to be retired, behind Hit Me. Penny Ante was the last game to be officially retired during Bob Barker's tenure as host; however, Hit Me, which was retired several months earlier, was played a number of times in the four and a half years between Penny Ante's final playing and ultimate retirement. Pictures Penny Ante 1.jpg|This is the light to dark look from the late 70s & early 80s. Penny Ante 2.jpg|This is what the game looked like towards the end of its life. Category:Pricing Games